1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a solid statue. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for manufacturing, on an industrial scale, a solid figure-painting, a solid landscape, a solid animal-painting or the like.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
Hitherto, a statue in the image of a human being or an animal could be sculptured only by a carver, and such carving requires much time and effort in finishing the statue. Also, in another method for producing a reproduced statue by molding it from a sculpture already sculptured, it is possible to produce the same in mass production in a short period of time, however, since it has the same shape, there is never any artistic value found in it.